runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooking
: For information on training this skill, see the Cooking training article. Cooking is a skill in RuneScape Classic that allows players to cook raw food. It is considered to be a production skill, because the player is producing cooked food from raw meats. Overview Cooking allows players to cook raw food into cooked food. First, a player needs a raw food item and a fire or range to cook it on. Raw food can be obtained from the fishing skill as well as the remains dropped from various monsters. There is a slight possibility that players can burn the food, in which it becomes useless to eat. It should also be noted that ranges have less of a chance of burning food, and the Lumbridge Castle range has even less of a chance of burning food which can be used by the player after completion of the Cook's Assistant quest. Additionally, the higher a player's Cooking level is, the lower of a chance there is of burning food. Various food items are able to heal different amounts. Some can heal a little amount, while others can heal a player by a large amount (up to 21 hits). Generally, the higher the cooking level required to cook an item, the more it heals. Food Different types of food can be made with the cooking skill: Additionally, there are several different kinds of gnomish recipes which are possible for the player to make: For more information, see the food and gnome cooking articles. Starting out as a slow skill, Cooking becomes one of the quickest to level when failure rates decrease. It is easily trained alongside Fishing. At lower levels, food has a high chance of burning, and progressively lowers depending on the player's Cooking level. Burnt food is usually discarded, as it bears no monetary benefits nor usefulness. Upon completion of the Family Crest quest, you may obtain Gauntlets of Cooking. Wearing them while Cooking will reduce the chance of burning fish. The effect is approximately equal to Cooking level boost of 9. Level to Stop Burning Fish Quests The following quests give Cooking experience rewards: * Cook's Assistant - XP = Level \times 50 + 250 * Gertrude's Cat - XP = Level \times 45 + 175 * Hero's Quest - XP = Level \times 50 + 75 The following quests give additional rewards to Cooking: * Family Crest - The option to receive Gauntlets of cooking, which greatly increase Cooking success rates * Fishing Contest - The ability to fish and cook Giant Carp * Hero's Quest - The ability to fish and cook Lava eels * Legend's Quest - The ability to prepare Cooked Oomlie meat Parcels Trivia *The player "Tks" was first to achieve level 99 in the Cooking skill See also *Cooks' guild *Food *Gnome cooking *Website update notes **Update:This_weeks_update *** Website release notes mentioning Cooks' Guild and Pies **Update:New fishing skill and more cooking *** Website release notes mentioning new cooking options and fishing skill Category:Cooking Category:Skills Category:Gertrude's Cat Category:Cook's Assistant Category:Family Crest Category:Hero's Quest Category:Trivia